inazuma_elevenfandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Aoki Tamashii
Aoki Tamashii (蒼き魂, Aoki tamashī) là bài hát nhân vật của Matsukaze Tenma và Shindou Takuto trong Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone. Đây là bài hát nhân vật với hai người hát chung trong Inazuma All Stars x TPK Character Song Album. Thông tin *'Trình bày:' Matsukaze Tenma (CV: Terasaki Yuka), Shindou Takuto (CV: Saiga Mitsuki) *'Bản dịch Việt ngữ:' Kadogawa Hokaze *'Chỉnh sửa bản dịch và trình bày trên Wiki:' Inazuma Eleven Wiki Tiếng Việt Đánh giá Giọng điệu bài hát rất vui và rất sung sức, nó thể hiện rõ đầy đủ những ý chí trước khi bước vào trận đấu của những thành viên. Bài hát mang âm điệu nhanh nhẹn, đầy tinh thần tràn trề, giọng ca vừa trẻ trung lại vừa kiên định và trầm ấm. Bài hát có giá trị như lời khích lệ tinh thần trước những thử thách phía trước. Lời nhạc 'Tiếng Nhật' 松風天馬: どこまでも続いている　青春の架け橋 一歩踏み出してみれば　この世界が 廻り始めるよ 神童拓人: ガムシャラ走る姿に　心が揺らめいた 出来ない事などないと その瞳が語るよ 松風天馬: 俺は俺の出来るだけの事 神童拓人: 君は君のやるべき事を 松風天馬: 胸に手を当て『なんとかなるさ』って 松風天馬: 俺達風になったんだ！ キラキラキラ　光る汗は　頑張った証拠さ 松風天馬: 声を上げて戦おう キラキラキラ　胸の中の蒼き魂 光放ち　繋ぐ次の世代へ 神童拓人: 傷付いたその体は　いつかは癒えるだろう 例えどんなに辛くて進む事に 嫌気がさしても 松風天馬: 俺達決してその足　止めたりしないのさ 自分だけの１番を　今求めて走るよ 神童拓人: 君が俺に頼れるのならば 松風天馬: 俺が君をちゃんと支えるよ 神童拓人: 怖い事など何も無いのさ 神童拓人: 仲間が居れば楽勝だ！ キラキラキラ　その努力は　裏切らないのさ 神童拓人: 顔を上げて前を向け！ キラキラキラ　君の中に蒼き魂 光放ち　闇を切り裂いていけ 松風天馬: キラキラキラ　光る汗は 神童拓人: 頑張った証拠さ 声を上げて戦おう キラキラキラ　その努力は　裏切らないのさ 顔を上げて前を向け！ キラキラキラ　君の中に蒼き魂 光放ち　闇を切り裂いていけ 'Bản Romaji' Matsukaze Tenma: doko made mo tsuzuite iru seishun no kakehashi ippo fumi dashite mireba kono sekai ga mawari hajimeru yo Shindou Takuto: GAMUSHARA hashiru sugata ni kokoro ga yurameita dekinai koto nado nai to sono hitomi ga kataru yo Matsukaze Tenma: ore wa ore no dekiru dake no koto Shindou Takuto: kimi wa kimi no yarubeki koto wo Matsukaze Tenma: mune ni te wo ate “nantoka naru sa” tte Matsukaze Tenma: oretachi kaze ni nattanda! KIRA KIRA KIRA hikaru ase wa ganbatta shouko sa Matsukaze Tenma: koe wo agete tatakaou KIRA KIRA KIRA mune no naka no aoki tamashii hikaru hanachi tsunagu tsugi no sedai e Shindou Takuto: kizutsuita sono karada wa itsuka wa ieru darou tatoe donna ni tsurakute susumu koto ni genkigasa shitemo Matsukaze Tenma: oretachi kesshite sono ashi tometari shinai no sa jibun dake no ichiban wo ima motomete hashiru yo Shindou Takuto: kimi ga ore ni tayoreru no naraba Matsukaze Tenma: ore ga kimi wo chanto sasaeru yo Shindou Takuto: kowai koto nado nani mo nai no sa Shindou Takuto: nakama ga ireba rakushou da! KIRA KIRA KIRA sono douryoku wa uragiranai no sa Shindou Takuto: kao wo agete mae wo muke! KIRA KIRA KIRA kimi no naka ni aoki tamashii hikaru hanachi yami wo kirisaite ike Matsukaze Tenma: KIRA KIRA KIRA hikaru ase wa Shindou Takuto: ganbatta shouko sa koe wo agete tatakaou KIRA KIRA KIRA sono douryoku wa uragiranai no sa Kao wo agete mae wo muke! KIRA KIRA KIRA kimi no naka ni aoki tamashii Hikaru hanachi yami wo kirisaite ike 'Bản dịch Anh ngữ' Matsukaze Tenma: The bridge of youth continues on for endless lengths If I take one step out, I can see that the world has started to turn Shindou Takuto: Seeing you run with all your might stirred my heart Your eyes tell me that nothing is impossible Matsukaze Tenma: I’ll do what I’m able to do Shindou Takuto: And you do what you have to do Matsukaze Tenma: Put your hand to your chest and say “things will work out” Shindou Takuto: We became like the wind! The sparkling sweat is proof of our hard work Matsukaze Tenma: Raise your voice and fight The sparkling blue soul in my chest Releases a light and connects us to the next generation Shindou Takuto: Your body will heal itself one day once it realizes No matter how painful it gets, keep moving on Even if you get tired of it Matsukaze Tenma: We’ll never stop moving our feet We’ll run, yearning for our own best selves now Shindou Takuto: If you’ll depend on me Matsukaze Tenma: I’ll be sure to support you Shindou Takuto: There’s nothing to be afraid of Matsukaze Tenma: As long as we have our friends, winning will be easy! That sparkling show of effort won’t betray you Shindou Takuto: Lift your face and look forward! The sparkling blue soul inside you Releases a light and tears through the darkness Matsukaze Tenma: The sparkling sweat is Shindou Takuto: proof of our hard work Raise your voice and fight That sparkling show of effort won’t betray you Lift your face and look forward! The sparkling blue soul inside you Releases a light and tears through the darkness 'Bản dịch Việt ngữ' Matsukaze Tenma: Hãy nhìn xem chiếc cầu nối dài bất tận của tuổi trẻ kìa Mỗi lần bước thêm một bước, em lại nhìn thấy thế giới Đang bắt đầu đi vòng quanh Shindou Takuto: Trái tim anh được thức tỉnh qua từng bước chạy thật nhiệt huyết Để chắc chắn không có gì không thể làm được Khi đôi mắt em nói với anh Matsukaze Tenma: Em sẽ cố làm mọi thứ em có thể làm được Shindou Takuto: Vậy thì em cứ làm cái mà em phải làm đi Matsukaze Tenma: Hãy hứa với trái tim mình rằng "Không có gì là không thể" Matsukaze Tenma: Hãy cùng nhau chúng ta hóa thành những ngọn gió đi nào! Những giọt mồ hôi rơi lấp lánh khi chúng ta cùng nhau cố gắng hết sức Matsukaze Tenma: Chúng ta cùng hô vang lên thật to trong trận đấu này Với linh hồn xanh lung linh tỏa sáng trong trái tim chúng ta lúc này Lập nên một con đường ánh sáng nối kết chúng ta với những thế hệ mai sau Shindou Takuto: Rồi bản thân sẽ tự chữa lành vào một ngày kia khi nó nhận ra Hãy bước đi bất chấp những vết thương dù đau đớn Hay thậm chí mệt mỏi vì nó Matsukaze Tenma: Không bao giờ chúng ta phải dừng bước Hãy cùng nhau chạy đi nào để dành lấy được những điều tốt nhất cho chính bản thân chúng ta lúc này đây Shindou Takuto: Nếu có ai đó mang tôi ra làm chỗ dựa Matsukaze Tenma: Đừng lo vì tôi luôn sẵn sàng ở bên cạnh Shindou Takuto: Tại sao phải sợ hãi khi không có gì để sợ hãi Shindou Takuto: Khi ta có các bạn, chiến thắng khó gì! Mọi cố gắng của chúng ta không bao giờ trở thành vô nghĩa đâu bạn ơi Shindou Takuto: Nào hãy cùng nhau ngước mặt lên và nhìn về phía trước! Hãy cùng linh hồn xanh này của chúng ta tỏa sáng trong cơ thể mình Để chúng mang theo một tia sáng xóa tan đi những màn đêm vô cùng u ám Matsukaze Tenma: Những giọt mồ hôi lấp lánh đang rơi xuống Shindou Takuto: Chứng minh sự luyện tập chăm chỉ Nào hãy hô vang lên và bước vào trận đấu Chẳng bao giờ bất cứ mọi cố gắng nào không mang lại được những thành công Sao chúng ta không cùng hướng mặt lên bầu trời để nhìn về phía trước ! Để cùng với linh hồn xanh này đang tỏa sáng trong ta đó Phát ra ánh sáng tạo nên một con đường chói lọi xóa đi bóng tối âm u này Video thumb|left|300 px Thể_loại:Bài hát Inazuma Eleven GO Thể_loại:Âm nhạc Thể_loại:Bài hát nhân vật Thể_loại:Bài hát